


Warm Milk, Warm Embrace

by The_Green_Eyed_Girl



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Baby, Blame it on the hormones, Fluffy, Horsemen, M/M, Magic, Magicians, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Out of Character, Post london, Sleepy Cuddles, Spoilers, dady?, fingers crossed, fluff and kisses, i think this is the first mpreg fic for this ship?, i'm sorry i had to, idek, just cute basically, maybe this whole fandom?, only slightly though, out of character daniel, post NYSM2, pregnant!daniel, tbh i love tags, that's pretty much it, what do you even call their ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Green_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/The_Green_Eyed_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Daniel is pregnant and can't sleep so he thinks a lot, Dylan's a big fan of cuddling his boyfriend, and there's twice your daily recommended dose of fluff and kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Milk, Warm Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> OBVIOUSLY SPOILERS SO YOU KNOW  
> ALERT OR WHATEVER

It was getting late in the night, the sky now a velvety black over the Greenwich Observatory. The ripples from the Horsemen’s latest showcase, now nearly six months ago, were beginning to show signs of fading from the public consciousness- and, for the first time in his life, Daniel Atlas was glad for the brief anonymity that fading brought.

            The hour found him inside a common area of the Observatory just outside the kitchen and leaned against the side of a window, his long fingers wrapped around a mug of warmed milk. Yes, warm milk late at night _was_ incredibly cliché, but the heat of the mug in his hands and the spreading warmth of the liquid in his belly made his eyelids droop and a small, sleepy smile pull at the corners of his mouth. For the first time in the past two years, Danny felt an overwhelming sense of tranquility; he’d be damned if he was going to let some silly notion of warm milk being overused ruin his good mood.

            As he took another sip from his mug, he let one hand slip from its side and come to rest on his stomach- perhaps, it was more than just the milk that had him feeling so happy that night. He let his head rest against the window’s frame, tracing idle patterns over the soft curve of his belly where, months before, it had been flat and toned.

            He wasn’t sure when it happened, if he was honest. He wasn’t sure if it’d been before or after the London performance, before or after his near heart attack at the river in the Macau- he wasn’t sure just how many dangerous and reckless stunts he’d pulled without knowing just _how much_ he stood to lose if he failed. If he slipped up, got hurt- if he couldn’t protect the tiny life he hadn’t even known was growing inside him. He wrapped his arm tightly round his middle, overcome with sudden emotion so strong it had his eyes clouding with tears.

            It was all a little out of character for Danny. He was the one with the ego, the confidence, the boundless charisma. He could charm his way out of almost any situation, and sarcasm and an air of infinite superiority could get him out of those he couldn’t. He was Daniel Atlas: magician, master illusionist, smartest guy in the room. He didn’t get misty-eyed over _anything_ , least of all over a baby he didn’t even know he was having.

            He drew his arm away from his stomach and placed his hand back around the mug, trying to draw the last bit of heat from the ceramic. Three years ago, hell, _two_ years ago, he wouldn’t have felt this much… _emotion_ over the coming child. He bit his lip, casting his mind back and imagining what his reaction would have been.

            He didn’t have to think very hard. He would’ve been distraught. He would’ve panicked, dropping everything and rushing to the nearest abortion clinic- he would’ve been rid of the child before any attachment could set in, before the shock of it all could wear down to the bliss and joy he now knew lingered beneath. Daniel closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh, a tendril of guilt worming its way into his heart. He would’ve killed his baby, his _baby_ , without a second thought.

            “Guess that means you’ve got some A plus timing, then. You must get that from me,” he whispered gently, opening his eyes to glance down at the bump just visible beneath his old shirt and unzipped jacket. A smile tugged at his lips as the joy he’d felt earlier bloomed in his chest once more.

            Then again, he supposed that, three years ago, he would most likely have found himself in this alone. No family close enough to help him through the pregnancy, no friends who’d put up with his complaints of a sore back and swollen ankles, no partner to hold his hand through mood swings and cravings and four A.M. trips to the bathroom… he was utterly alone back then, he realized. Completely by himself in a cruel world that only seemed to be growing colder.

            He brought the mug up, taking a sip of milk and letting the warmth spread from his lips to his belly and even down to the tips of his toes, goose flesh rising with the pleasure the heat gave him. Things were different now, though. He wasn’t alone anymore. He had his family, he had the Horsemen: Merritt, Jack, and Lula. He had the Eye, though he still wasn’t entirely clear why they’d taken such an interest in him. He had Dylan.

            _He had Dylan_.

            Like the baby’s conception, that was something else that seemed to happen without Daniel really knowing about it, at first. After what happened in Macau- the fight, the harsh words, Dylan getting his ass kicked because _like always_ Daniel’s need for control fucked everything up, Dylan’s capture, Dylan nearly _dying_ before Daniel could even begin to _make things okay again_ \- the dynamic between the two had  begun to shift. It was as though something had been building, mounting pressure between them, and everything was just _released_ the moment Danny broke the surface of the river with Dylan limp in his arms, not breathing, not giving the illusionist his usual _everything-will-be-alright_ grin. Not responding to the desperate pleas of all four Horsemen to _wake up, wake up, please for the love of God, wake up._

            On the plane to London, as the others were curled in their seats fast asleep, Daniel and Dylan were awake and suffering in silence on the other side of the plane. Neither could fake unconsciousness, but nor did either seemed to be able to put to words the change that taken place between them. They merely sat across from one another, stealing glances in the dimly lit cabin and desperate both to ignore their desires and, yet, act on them with the most fervent passion.

            They’d lasted an hour, languishing in the contradictions of heart and mind, before something _snapped_ in them both- without words, without plotting it out and thinking through every eventuality, without thinking _at all_ \- Daniel was in the seat beside Dylan, lips pressed together, bodies tangling around each other in desperation, in longing, in _relief_.

            Thinking back on it now, Daniel was truly impressed they’d managed to get away with all they did that night without waking the others. It hadn’t been their first time together, since learning Dylan’s true identity he and Daniel had become something of a stress relief for one another. But it had been their first time to do what they’d done, not for the sake of needing release, but because they needed to _feel_ each other. Because they needed to know that the other was there and that they were okay and that everything else was okay, too, because they were _together_.

            On those rare days where Daniel was willing to admit to the feeling, that was where he knew they’d finally given in to love.

            Daniel smiled again, his vision growing hazy as the warm milk finally seemed to take its intended effect. He was too tired to hear the soft footsteps sounding behind him, or to feel any sort of surprise when strong arms seemed to materialize out of nowhere to wrap themselves around his middle, hands caressing his swollen belly.

            “It’s late, Danny,” a smooth voice murmured, very close to Daniel’s ear. Daniel pulled his head from the side of the window to turn enough to glimpse the face that had settled on his shoulder. He gave another lazy smile.

            _Talk of the devil, and he shall appear._

“Didn’t notice,” Daniel replied just as quietly, keeping to his sarcasm but not injecting his voice with the venom it usually carried. The words were further softened by his sleepy smile and drooping eyelids.

            Dylan returned his soft look. _If only this kid knew the things he does to me…_

            “Smart ass,” he bit back gently, fingers rubbing small circles into the young magician’s baby bump. Daniel hummed, his eyes beginning to close- he wasn’t sure if it was Dylan or the milk, now, making him feel so blissfully drowsy.

            “Come to bed, yeah? You look exhausted,” Dylan added softly, tightening his embrace around the younger man for a moment.

            “Walk with me?” Daniel whispered, tone hopeful and eyes still half closed. Dylan chuckled lightly, the humming in his chest like a soft staccato beat against Daniel’s back.

            “Hmm, thought I’d let you stumble around ‘till you found it by yourself,” Dylan teased, pressing a soft kiss against Daniel’s neck.

            “Now who’s the smart ass?” the younger replied, heat radiating from where Dylan’s lips had pressed into his skin. Dylan drew his arms away from Daniel’s middle and took the mug gently from Daniel’s hands.

            Daniel whined at the sudden lack of warmth, both from losing the heat of the ceramic and no longer being held as tightly as before. As Dylan placed the mug on the window sill, Daniel turned and cuddled into Dylan’s chest, pressing his face into the older man’s neck.

            “You’re so needy,” Dylan observed quietly, wrapping his arms once more around Daniel and reveling in the press of their unborn baby between them. Daniel whined again.

            “’M pregnant and sleepy, can be as needy as I want.”

            Dylan smiled softly and pressed a kiss into Daniel’s hair, inwardly cheering its growth progress since the man had it shaved months before the Occta show. Daniel shifted, somehow pushing closer to Dylan.

            “Damn straight,” the older man murmured. They remained standing like that for a few moments more, locked tight in an embrace neither was keen on breaking.

            “Dylan?” came a soft voice.

            “Danny?”

            “Could we go to bed now?”

            Dylan nodded gently as Daniel lifted his head. He smiled and Dylan leaned forward to press a soft kiss to the younger man’s lips before pulling away and wrapping an arm around his middle. He let Daniel lean into him as they walked towards their room, his heart warming when he saw Daniel’s hands pressing against his growing bump.

            Daniel’s head rested on Dylan’s shoulder as they passed into the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind them. He forced himself to pull away from the older man long enough to shed his jacket and joggers, then let Dylan help him into the bed and draw the sheets over him. Had he been more awake, he might’ve felt a prick of shame for the amount of care the older man was giving him, but as it was his mind was too heavy with sleep to care.

            He curled as felt the mattress shift behind him and Dylan settle into the bed. The man moved closer, pressing against Daniel’s back, an arm slipped beneath the pillows under his head and another draped over his stomach. Dylan pulled Daniel closer to him until they were pressed flush together, chest-to-back. Dylan curled around him, around the man who had become his whole world, around the man who carried their baby so _beautifully_.

Around his _family_.

            Daniel placed his own hand on top of the one Dylan had rested on his rounding belly, warmth blossoming in his heart from the man’s tender touch. As sleep finally began overtaking him, he let out a contented sigh and murmured something that sounded dangerously close to “I love you”.

            Dylan smiled at Daniel’s lapse; his mind, in its tired state, dredged up old memories from his interrogation of the man- boy then, really- now nearly two years ago.

            _“And the instant that you even show the slightest crack in that smug fa_ _çade, I'll be there.”_

            And, really, Dylan was happy he was able to keep that promise. He hummed and closed his eyes, nuzzling the top of Daniel’s head before settling against the pillow and letting his breathing even out.

            “Surprise, Danny,” he whispered as he felt his mind begin to drift, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> ah sorry, i've been gone quite some time, yeah? oops  
> i saw Now You See Me 2 in the theatre yesterday and during the scene at the river after Daniel's just pulled Dylan out i realized how much i fucking ship these nerds and i was like _damnit_ , new OTP time yay (insert sarcasm)  
> this isn't the most active fandom though i'm hoping when NYSM2 releases internationally it'll grow? i need more shippers to make fanfic and fanarts of these two like you don't understand they're beautiful babies protect them love them draw them. 
> 
> _please_ draw them.
> 
> also i've apparently reverted back to writing drabble length one-shots. ah well, i haven't written in a while and i wrote this up, from first concept to final draft, in about five hours so i'm mildly proud of it? idek.
> 
> tell me your feels we can scream about them together in the comments.


End file.
